1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to radiation sensing and detection systems, and more particularly to a neutron detection system that uses solid-state or semiconductor neutron detectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Current attempts at providing radiation and neutron detection systems have resulted in detection systems that have limited sensitivity and efficiency at detecting, in particular, neutron radiation. Further, these conventional implementations can be very expensive to manufacture and fragile during use. These characteristics of current neutron detectors detrimentally affect the commercial viability of radiation detection systems and particularly reduce their effectiveness in rugged-use environments.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.